


Of Murder and Menchikatsu

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Juuken Sentai Gekiranger | Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When friends attack friends, Gou, Ken and Ran have to work together.</p><p>(First toku fic I ever wrote. Phew.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Murder and Menchikatsu

"Do we have everything?" Ran asked as they reached the door back into SCRTC.  
It was a lovely day for a walk with a pretty girl and an idiot. The sun shone brightly, and there was a light breeze - just enough to make it a cool, crisp day. Gou was almost sad to be returning to SCRTC with lunch. He nodded to Ran, holding up his bag. "I have ramen. And natto."

Ran shuddered. "I don't know how you can eat that. All right. I have tempura, and CC Lemon. Ken? Do you have the okonomiyaki?" She turned to him and waited patiently. He didn't respond. Ran became somewhat less patient, and started tapping her foot.

"Where's the okonomiyaki, Ken?" she asked.

Ken went pale and began to fidget. He patted his pockets

Gou looked at him in disgust. "You forgot the okonomiyaki? The only thing you had to get? Miki will not be happy with you, you idiot."

Ken grinned, and put his hands out in front of him in an imploring gesture. There were tiny lines of strain around his eyes. "I know what. I'll go back."

"No," Ran said flatly. "I am the team captain, and we will be late for training if you delay lunch any further. Let's go inside."

Ran and Gou led the way, with Ken muttering behind them. He was a good fighter, and certainly brave enough, but sometimes Gou wondered if his mother had hit herself in the belly with a hammer all the way through being pregnant with him. Or if she'd dropped him on his head, a few dozen times.

When they reached the main room, all thoughts of Ken fled Gou's mind, when Jan jumped on his head and Retsu kicked his feet out from under him.

* * *

Ran cried, "What's going on?!" She ducked a kick from Miki, put the food down neatly next to the door, then flipped backwards to dodge Master Shafu's foot. "Master Shafu? Miki? I don't want to hurt you!"

Master Shafu said, "In murdering my students, there is training."

Jan yelled something incomprehensible - even more incomprehensible than his occasional made-up words. Ran could see a red / orange & white blur out of the corner of her eye. Ken squawked. "Jan, get off! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

Gou flipped past Ran with Retsu in pursuit. "Ken, you idiot," he said when his head was near the floor, "they're being controlled," he finished as his head came up again. "Look at their eyes."

Ran dodged and blocked a flurry of blows from Miki, who indeed had bright red eyes, then she saw a big red blur. Jan, flying at her. She threw herself to one side, and Jan's forehead met Miki's. They both went down.

"I'm sorry!" Ran cried, feeling delighted they weren't attacking her any more but so, so guilty they were hurt. She knelt quickly to check they were both breathing, then checked on the others.

Master Shafu had engaged Ken, next to Miki's computer. Ken was holding his own, but only barely. Just like the others, Master Shafu was aiming to kill, or at least seriously injure them, but Ken, Gou and Ran were hampered by not wanting to hurt their opponents.

Gou had Retsu by the throat, and was kneeling on him. Ran could see the battle fury warring with intense worry on Gou's face. "Stop it, Retsu," Gou said. "I'm your brother. I changed your diapers!"

Ran said helpfully, "Yes, I did too!"

Gou gave her a startled look. He shook his head, then turned his attention back to Retsu. "Come on. You're my brother. You're strong. You can fight this."

Retsu writhed underneath him. His face was completely changed. He didn't look like himself at all. "You are not my brother," he spat, then he got his feet under Gou in some impossible way and threw him off.

Gou's head hit the wall with a sickening crack, and he went down.

"Oh, no," Ran said sadly as Retsu somersaulted to his feet and flung himself at her. "Ken! We have to figure out how to stop them!"

"Hit him on the head!" Ken yelled back at her. Ran chanced a quick look at him and saw him on the floor, fighting lightning-fast strikes from Master Shafu.

She turned back to her own battle, just in time to block a punch that would have driven her kidneys through her spine. "Ow," she said, shaking her forearm. "It must be the RinJyuDen. Can you see anything here that could have caused it?"

"RoboTough," Ken said. "I think -" he rolled to the left, then to the right quickly, "something's wrong with RoboTough."

* * *

Gou staggered to his feet. The world was spinning, and it felt like someone had stamped on his head. Then he realised where he was, and that someone probably had stamped on his head at some point. "ToboRough?" he said. "No - RoboTough?" He looked at RoboTough then Ran and Ken, torn. His friends needed him - yes, even Ken - but if he didn't stop whatever this was. . .

Yes. There was something on RoboTough. A small creature with pincers, dug into it, emitting some kind of gas from itself. The gas was nearly colourless and had no odour, which explained why they hadn't noticed it before. That, and the fact that they had been distracted by their friends trying to murder them.

"Ken! You're right!" Gou called. He ran to the robot.

"That's very comforting, please hurry!" Ken said in a strangled voice. Thud. Thud. Thud. Master Shafu had him by the throat and was banging his head on the wall.

"I feel strange," Ran said. She had Retsu in an armlock, but her face was pale. "My eyes. . ."

Gou inspected the crab-creature quickly, concerned that if he hit it too hard, he'd make things worse by making it emit all of its gas at once. But if he didn't hit it, Ran would go down, then Ken, and he'd have to fight all of them.

He nodded, to himself, then prised the creature off, being careful not to break it. "Keep them busy while I get rid of this!" he yelled.

Outside, there were no people around, so Gou dropped the crab on the ground and waited. It began to grow, moaning something about, "RinJyuDen Crab-Ken. . ." but it didn't finish, because Gou stomped on it with his boot.

He ran back inside, to find Ken with three portable fans and everyone else sitting against a wall.

"Are you all -"

"Yes, we're ourselves again," Miki said, rubbing her forehead. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how that creature got inside."

Master Shafu nodded. "We will be more vigilant in the future."

Jan rubbed his head so violently it made his whole body shake. "Owwwwwwww."

Gou smiled. "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

"Maybe you're not so dumb after all," Gou said to Ken, handing over a paper bag. "You noticed that crab. I didn't."

Jan's face lit up. "MENCHIKATSU!" He dove at the bag. Ken snatched it out of the way. Jan slammed into the wall, and came up clutching his head. "Ahhhhhhh," he moaned, staggering, then he swept Ken's feet out from under him. The bag went up. So did Jan, who somersaulted smoothly, snatched the bag in mid-air, and came down somehow without spilling any out of the bag.

"How can you even think of eating after that gas?" Retsu said. "I still feel sick."

"Jan," Gou said. "Stop. I bought two bags."

He gave Jan another bag, and took Ken's back. Ken beamed, and took the bag. "You're not dumb either, Gou," Ken said happily.

Ran grinned, and carefully stole one menchikatsu from each bag.


End file.
